<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuffed From All Ends by Emo_Boi12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509708">Stuffed From All Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12'>Emo_Boi12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Bondage, Buttplugs, Chubby Frank, Chubby Gerard Way, Cock Rings, Cock Torture, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force Feeding, Frerard, Gay Sex, Gee is a pain slut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Revenge Era, Urethral Play, Weight Gain, feederism, leathermouth frank iero, rope, sadist Frank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank ties up Gerard and force feeds him, but Gee’s belly isn’t the only thing that needs to be filled.. Or plugged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stuffed From All Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gerard had told himself he wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t get to such a size. He wouldn’t have a cute lil muffin top. Yet here he was, tied down to a bed with rope, a cock ring on, blindfolded, and to accompany it all was a glittery red anal plug. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
His boyfriend of three years came into the room, riding crop in his hand, and only in a pair of black booty shorts, shirtless. Frank snickered at how desperate his chubby boyfriend with beautiful black locks looked on the bed, and Frank walked over to Gerard to squeeze at his chest. Gerard gasped gracefully from Frank’s hand squeezing him and he let out a soft noise as Frank tapped one of his hardening nipples.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi love, holding up well?”</p><p>Frank asked as he rubbed his hand up from Gerard’s chest to his bound wrists. Gerard nodded in return. Frank smirked as he then whispered,</p><p>”Hungry?”</p><p>And in return, Gerard let out a small moan as he felt Frank’s breath against his ear, and he yearned to just feel his lovely boyfriend against his skin like normal.</p><p>”Oh baby, I know you are. Don’t worry. I’ve got you quite the dessert tonight.”</p><p>Frank cooed as he stroked Gerard’s face with a tender touch. Gerard hummed in satisfaction as he rubbed his cheek against Frank’s palm in a way of showing his gratitude. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly kissing Gerard’s lips, Frank bent down beside the bedside drawer to pick up the tray of food. It carried chocolate cake, thick and rich brownies, some ice cream, a few doughnuts, and a little bit of melted chocolate to accompany some fruit. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Frank gently straddled Gerard’s waist and he had to stop himself from cumming at just the feeling of Gerard’s plush, soft belly against his crotch. Frank bit his lip as he put the tray beside Gerard’s stomach, and he picked up a strawberry, dipping it in some chocolate before he said,</p><p>”Open up, Sugar Plum.”</p><p>Frank purred as he lovingly pecked Gerard’s cheek. Gerard gulped nervously as he opened his mouth. This was only the third time that they’d be doing this in bed. The first time had gone a bit downhill, since Gerard had almost choked on a fork full of pasta, so they both learned that if any sign of distress was known that to immediately stop the scene. The second time went smoothly. That is, of course if you didn’t count the fact that Frank had came before he should’ve, so he didn’t have a boner and couldn’t fuck Gee, in which he just jacked him but it wasn’t as enjoyable as it should’ve been. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The smaller male put the chocolate covered strawberry passed Gerard’s lips carefully, and once Gerard had gotten done chewing and swallowing he made sure to open up and show Frank that he was done. Frank smiled as he wrapped his hand around Gerard’s hardening cock, stroking as he lowly whispered,</p><p>”Mmm, such a good boy,”</p><p>And Gerard couldn’t help but to moan at the stimulation from Frank’s calloused fingertips around him and Frank’s praising words. Gerard squirmed on the bed, brows slightly furrowed as he awaited for Frank to feed him more. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Frank picked up a forkful of chocolate cake, and he tapped Gerard’s cheek to get him to open up again. Gerard gladly opened his lips and he moaned at the flavor of the sickly sweet dough and moisture of chocolatey goodness on his tongue. Gerard gratefully swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the cake before it was all gone. Frank groaned at how Gerard had been able to eat the entire fucking cake. Sure, it was a small one, but Frank was still proud of him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh baby boy.. You ate the whole goddamn cake,”</p><p>Gerard’s boyfriend groaned in disbelief as he rubbed Gerard’s gut.</p><p>“Mmm, I’m gonna stuff your poor little tummy so good Angel,”</p><p>Frank said as he smiled wickedly, and Gerard’s breathing increased slightly in disbelief. He’d never heard Frank talk like that. Like, ever, so he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
After some more pieces of fruit and a doughnut Gerard hiccuped as he said through a mouthful of pastry,</p><p>”Full.. F-Full Frankie.. Too full,”</p><p>Gerard said as he squirmed slightly and he caused the plug inside of him to move a bit. Frank tutted,</p><p>”Now now baby boy, we both know where those words will get you.”</p><p>Frank warned with a playful tone, in which only elicited a whine from Gerard’s throat as he swallowed, mouth dry from Frank’s words.</p><p>”Please.. F-Frankie I’m full.”</p><p>Gerard said as he pushed his stomach up to prove a point, and Frank chuckled as he rubbed Gerard’s soft skin.</p><p>”Baby boy.”</p><p>Frank said, his tone stern and affirmative it seemed, but this was only apart of their game. Frank knew that deep down Gerard truly was full, stuffed to the brim even, but he also knew that this was only Gerard’s way of telling him that he wanted more. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Please..”</p><p>Gerard pleaded, and Frank could only shake his head as he got up, smacking Gerard’s stomach to see it release a delicious ripple.</p><p>”Nuh uh Angel Face, you should’ve chosen your words better. Now you’re gonna really be stuffed.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No Frankie, no..”</p><p>”I’m sorry baby, but that was your choice to speak about being full,”</p><p>Frank said as he got out his urethral play set and a ballgag. Frank laced the gag around Gerard’s head, and Gerard let out a muffled cry of desperation, only making Frank get a rush to continue with his sadistic deeds. Frank grabbed his riding crop as he smacked Gerard’s stomach, a kinky smack echoing through the empty room as well as Gerard’s surprised squeak. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Frank grabbed his smallest urethral plug, covering it in lube as he then stroked Gerard’s leaking cock. Gerard threw his head back, letting out a low moan. Frank grinned evilly before he started to slowly push in the urethral plug, and Gerard screamed into the gag. Frank was slow, and he rubbed Gerard’s thick thigh in reassurance, putting some kisses onto his belly before it was all the way in. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh god baby,”</p><p>Frank moaned as he stroked Gerard some more before letting go, and he admired the beautiful plug inside of Gerard’s pee hole. It was only leaking more now, and Frank giggled, knowing that his boyfriend clearly enjoyed this kind of torture. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Gerard was writhing on top of the sheets as he felt the cold and sticky feeling of the metal plug inside of his leaking urethra, and he bucked up into the touch. Frank couldn’t help but to palm himself through his booty shorts, biting his lip to not let out a moan as he then asked,</p><p>”Yeah, you like it Baby Boy, don’t you? You like Frankie plugging you up and stuffing you until you can’t even fucking breathe?”</p><p>Frank rasped as he ran a hand up from Gerard’s thigh up to his chest, cupping his b-cup breast as he whispered his dirty words darkly into Gerard’s ear. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Gerard melted underneath Frank’s touch and he let out a shrill noise when he felt Frank cup his chest. Fuck, that felt good, especially mixed from the pleasuring sting from his urethra. Frank went back over to the plug as he then asked,</p><p>”Ready for the rod, Sweetums?”</p><p>And from a small nod from his boyfriend, Frank began to remove the plug. It didn’t take long, and it came out with a small ‘pop’. Gerard moaned as it came out, but he whined when he felt that he couldn’t cum. Nope. Not just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank grabbed a small metallic rod from the table and he lubed it up as well. Frank slowly pushed it into the hole, leaning up to press affirming and affectionate kisses to Gerard’s forehead and cheeks and jawline as it went all the way in. Frank removed Gerard’s blindfold so that he could see his eyes. Holy shit. Frank almost came from the sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Gee, sweating, panting, and eyes lolled back as he shook from the rod inside of his poor penis. It was leaking and angry red, looking in need of incredible release, but Frank knew he wouldn’t let him ejaculate just yet. Not yet. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Frank quickly started to stroke Gerard rapidly, and Gerard bucked up into Frank’s hand, eyes lazily kissed and some drool even escaping from the corner of the gag. Frank laughed as he only went faster, making Gerard squeeze his eyes close and his moans almost coming out as muffled screams from around the gag. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tell me baby boy, you wanna cum?”</p><p>Frank asked, and Gerard was quick to nod, not even thinking about what would happen if he did cum, forgetting about the little metal rod inside of his erect member.</p><p>The strokes continued on brutally, and Frank even grabbed his crop to smack the inside of Gerard’s thigh. Gerard was fucking Frank’s fist at this point, black hair all over his face, and sweat making some of it clump to his forehead. Fuck, he looked so hot and fucked out it was almost intoxicating. Frank slipped off Gerard’s cock ring and he leaned up to kiss and nip at Gerard’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard continued to thrust into Frank’s fist, and he felt his orgasm building up, but his luscious hazel orbs looked to be filled with fear as he saw his tip leaking around the rod.</p><p>”Gonna cum, Princess?”</p><p>Frank asked with a devilishly sexy grin on his face, and Gerard was quick to shake his head</p><p>around, wrists pulling against the rope. That would probably leave some marks that Frank would later have to kiss and bandage, but both men wouldn’t mind.</p><p>”It sure as hell looks like your gonna cum,”</p><p>Frank laughed as he continued stroking like a madman, and Gerard’s screams were tearing through the gag, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>”Oh honey, we both know that if you cum with this little rod down your dick that it’s gonna hurt oh so bad.”</p><p>Frank said before his tongue lapped at Gerard’s tip, and Gerard’s eyes lolled back again out of pleasure as he came. But Frank didn’t stop stroking or licking. Gerard whimpered and his body shook and jerked like an electrocuted wild animal from the orgasm, and it felt like it was never ending. It felt so good, and it hurt so fucking good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank eventually stopped his strokes, pulling off of Gerard with a small giggle. Frank slowly started to remove the rod from Gerard’s penis, and Gerard whined once it was all the way out, a small moan following afterwards as all of his load and precum shot out and onto his stomach and thighs. Gerard’s penis slowly went down, looking soft. Frank shook his head with a small laugh as he cleaned Gerard’s stomach then he asked,</p><p>”What do you say, Baby Boy?”</p><p>Frank asked sweetly as he took off Gerard’s gag. Gerard was quick to croak out,</p><p>”T-Thank you, thank you so much, Frankie..”</p><p>”Your absolutely welcome baby,”</p><p>Frank said with a small smile as he untied Gerard’s body, removing his anal plug as well before taking off his booty shorts and crawling into bed with Gerard.</p><p>”Sorry if I was too rough, Baby Cakes..”</p><p>”No no Frankie! You were perfect,”</p><p>”I was?”</p><p>”Mhm! I haven’t orgasmed that hard ever since you gave me my first enema!”</p><p>”Oh my gosh- Do you have to bring that up?”</p><p>Frank asked, and the two then giggled and laughed as they kissed.</p><p>”I love you so much Gee,”</p><p>”Love you more, Frankie Pie.”</p><p>”Uh, bitch that’s not true. I was the first one to actually peep at you.”</p><p>”Perv,”</p><p>”Whatever. You still love me.”</p><p>Frank said as he booped Gerard’s pixie nose, and Gerard giggled, running his fingers through Frank’s hair. The two cuddled and just fiddled around before falling asleep. Gerard knew about the extra food on the tray, but he didn’t worry, because he knew he’d made Frankie eat it all tomorrow for breakfast anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get In On The Fun, Little One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankie gets in on the stuffing fun, and he might get plugged up with a little something too?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to make this multiple chapters since.. Well, I’m a feederism whore and this fic just really sparks me ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ kudos and comments are deeply appreciated, and I love you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Frank and Gerard’s third session of feeding and the two couldn’t wait to have another. Gerard had been feeling his pants becoming quite tight around his waistline, but that didn’t stop him from eating only more and more. It was Frank’s birthday tonight so Gerard wanted to do something special.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard had noticed in small little details of Frank wanting to be stuffed as well. All the way from noticing that Frank was eating more, his portion sizes changing, and he even noticed that whenever they’d cuddle Frank would poke Gerard’s stomach and make a small comment of how he wished he was soft and round like Gee.</p><p> </p><p>So with some arrangements, Gerard intended to make Frank’s birthday special. Gerard dressed up in a small black skirt that let his stomach pool out from the top, thick thighs jutting out as well, and he also had on a loose black crop top with a white ghost on it. Gerard also put on some kinky cat ears and a BDSM collar with a ring, spikes, and decorated with lace to align with the black leather.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard did his eyeliner and put on his fishnets before he heard Frank walking up to the doorstep. Gerard immediately dropped down to his knees in front of the door, and Frank gasped as he opened the door, only to be surprised by Gerard’s outfit and aura he gave off.</p><p> </p><p>”Master,”</p><p>Gerard purred, and he rubbed his cheek against Frank’s shoe respectfully, looking up at him with an adoring gaze. Frank smirked at Gerard and he bent down, petting Gerard’s soft black locks.</p><p>”Mm, yes, Kitten?”</p><p>”I want to feed you tonight, Master. Please? Please let Kitty feed you?”</p><p>Gerards tone was so desperate, needy, and dripping with lust. Frank couldn’t help but groan when Gerard nuzzled his face all over his hardening crotch, and Frank nodded, attempting to give Gerard permission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frank was situated on the couch, in some comfortable stretchy sweatpants so that his stomach wouldn’t be strained, and a loose white t-shirt. Gerard walked over to the couch with a big bowl of pasta in his hands, and he set it down on the coffee table. Frank was pulled in for a delicate kiss from Gerard, and Frank gratefully accepted the sweet gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard straddled himself onto Frank’s lap, and Frank couldn’t help but to blush as his hands played with Gerard’s doughy gut. Gee giggled before feeding Frank the first mouthful of pasta, and Gerard whispered to him,</p><p>”Gonna fill you up so good, Master.. Make you get a big belly just like your precious little kitten,”</p><p>Gerard purred, his hand rubbing at Frank’s flat stomach, and Frank couldn’t help but to moan and push into the touch as he swallowed the mouthful of creamy fettuccine noodles.</p><p>”Kitten..”</p><p>Frank tried to say, mouth full of creamy sauce as Gerard was about to twirl some more forkfuls of pasta into Franks mouth.</p><p>”Full...”</p><p>Frank mumbled, and Gerard pouted, poking at Frank’s rounded stomach. Frank whined at the sharp pain from Gerard’s nails, and Gerard then said,</p><p>”No master, no you’re not. You’re still soft, so open up.”</p><p>”Noo..”</p><p>”No?”</p><p>”No.. Please.. Just- I can’t finish it, Baby, I can’t..”</p><p>Frank huffed out, his stomach churning inside of him as he felt the heavy weight of good threatening to bring him down. Gerard only continued to feed Frank, eventually having to also tie his hands together along with his ankles so that he wouldn’t try and get off of the couch. By the end of the bowl Frank was definitely full, his stomach stretched to the brim, and he was also gagged. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The smaller male let out choked moans at the feeling of the warm and delicious food inside of him, but he was also sweating profusely due to the heat and the fact that he was stuffed to the brim. Frank was blindfolded as well now, and he continued to squirm, wanting friction with Gerard. Gerard placed his soft hands onto Frank’s stomach, rubbing gently along the crest of Frank’s stomach before slowly going from the top to the bottom of his abdomen smoothly. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Frank sighed around the gag happily, pushing into Gerard’s stomach with ease. Gerard giggled, leaning down to kiss Frank’s stomach, and Gerard could feel the warmth of Frank’s core against his lips and it was heaven to him. But then again, Gerard couldn’t help but to grimace anytime he’d press too hard and Frank would whine. Poor thing, he was probably in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard was able to carry Frank off of the couch and put him on the bed. Gerard untied Frank out of his restraints along with his blindfold, but left on the gag and blindfold. Gerard kissed Frank delicately before getting out his cock from his sweatpants, stroking him at a low and tortuously slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>Frank grunted into the gag, thrusting up into Gerard’s hand. Frank still felt nauseated from how much food he’d consumed but it was overwhelmed from the pleasure of finally being touched.</p><p> </p><p>With a few more strokes Frank’s thighs began to shake, and Gerard pulled his hand away, snickering at how Frank quickly whined out in desperation and need. Gerard put Frank’s legs up, tying his ankles together and leaving them up in the air before he pressed a soft thumb to Frank’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Right before Frank could ask what was happening, he cried out as he felt Gerard’s thumb slip inside of him. Gerard cooed softly to Frank, rubbing his stomach with a delicate touch with his free hand before he slid in two fingers next to his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Frank shook more and more on the bed as Gerard kept on fingering Frank, eventually hitting his prostate, in which made Frank moan loudly and spurt cum all over his belly.</p><p>”Oh master..”</p><p>Gerard moaned as he licked up the orgasm from Frank’s swollen abdomen, and Frank could only pathetically whimper. Gerard dragged Frank’s body closer, stroking him again before he got hard.</p><p> </p><p>The taller male untied Frank’s ankles once again, putting them down and spreading his legs before he slid a lube covered dildo inside of Frank. Frank grimaced in pain, wailing around the gag as he was stretched out. Sure, he’d been fingered a few times anytime Gerard would suck him off, but the dildo was so filling and completely different from fingers.<br/><br/></p><p>Frank mewled around the gag as Gerard slowly started to thrust the toy in and out, and Gerard removed his blindfold as he started to put some lube onto Frank’s hard cock.</p><p><br/>Gerard slowly sat down on Frank’s dick, moaning as he put his legs on Franks sides, continuing to move the dildo. Frank kept on moaning and crying around the gag, and Frank used his free hands to hold onto Gerard’s hips as his fat ass jiggled on him. Gerard groaned at Frank’s touch on him, and he kept on moving the toy in and out, both males moans stimulated into an even pace.</p><p> </p><p>”Frankie, m’ gonna cum..”</p><p>Gerard cried out, bouncing up and down harder as he nudged the toy into Frank’s prostate, causing both of the two men to quiver and let out a hiccuped cry as they both came. Frank spurred his second load of cum inside of Gerard, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he drooled into the gag, some of it sliding down his chin. Gerard slowly got off of Frank’s stomach and dick, seeing his hole leak with cum. Gerard removed the dildo, disinfecting it before putting it back away and removing Franks gag with ease. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Frank made grabby hands at Gerard, weakly trying to mimic that he wanted cuddles. Gerard giggled as he changed himself into some regular bed clothes and took off his makeup before crawling into bed with Frank, cradling Frank’s head into his pillowy chest.</p><p>”Can’t believe you fucked me with a dildo,”</p><p>Frank laughed as he squished Gerard’s chubby cheek, and Gerard rolled his eyes, quickly alarmed when he heard a soft whine from Frank.</p><p>”Hurts?”</p><p>Gerard asked, his hands skimming over Frank’s stomach briefly before he nodded, whimpering as the food continued to churn inside of his upset belly.</p><p>”Baby.. C-Can I have a heat pack?”</p><p>Frank asked, hiccuping softly before Gerard nodded, kissing his forehead. Gerard quickly warmed up a heat pack for Frank and also got him a cold glass of water with Antacid. <br/><br/></p><p>As soon as Gerard came back, he made sure that Frank drank the water before he put the pack on Frank’s lower abdomen, immediately rubbing Frank’s other areas of his stomach to help ease the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Frank couldn’t help but to blush from the attention he was receiving, and Gerard kissed right underneath Frank’s belly button, his chin bumping with the heat pack.</p><p>”Can’t wait to see you have such a large belly, Frankie,”</p><p>Gerard purred, stroking Frank’s bloated stomach with a few butterfly kisses to the skin, and Frank blushed as he audibly let out a small hiccup once Gerard worked out the last tense muscle.</p><p>”I love you..”</p><p>Frank mumbled, blushing as Gerard sat up and continued to put a hand on his tummy, rubbing the top with a small smile.</p><p>”I love you too Frankie. Don’t worry, you should be able to sleep off the worst of this. Now let’s go to bed, yeah? What sounds good tomorrow?”</p><p>”Mm, what sounds good to you, Gee?”</p><p>”... What about some pizza?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to hell I’m going to hell I’m going to hell I’m going to hell I’m going to hell I’m going to hell<br/>I’m<br/>Going<br/>To<br/>Hell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>